Surprise in the Hot Spring
by Anomynous Nin
Summary: Uh oh. Naruto accidently got in the women's spot! And Sakura and Ino are in it now. Naruto tries to hid himself from them, but he failed. What will happen to him? Will there be hell upon him? Or... something else. WARNING: Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! It's-a me! Anomynous Nin! Well, looks like a new story has come up! And... for the first time in my life... It's a M-rated fic. I don't know what will happen after this. I, thirteen year old guy, making a M-rated fic. If I will be banned by doing this, then I will always be here in this site. Anyway, let's get this over with.

Have you guys played Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 (English one or Japanese one, depends on which do you like the most.)? If so, have you guys seen the scene with Naruto accidently going in the women's hot spring? And with Sakura and Ino here? And they were talking about how Naruto has matured a bit? And how he was caught by them? And they now think of him as a still immature guy? Well, when I saw this scene, I knew that it was going to happen. And I was mad that they still think of Naruto as a immature kid. Stupid Naruto, going in the women's spot without knowing. Anyway, I was making this fic similar to the scene, except with some pretty unexpected surprise. By the way, I'm not too good at making lemons or anything. I don't know how to use words that is similar to the sex words. Well, better try and do it.

Oh yeah. And this takes place in the pre-timeskip. There aren't too many pre-timeskip NaruSaku lemons in here, except for some guys who made the same kind. I know that it was too underage for kids to do this. But I always dreamed about it.

Anyway, enjoy this new NaruSakuIno lemon fic!

"Speaking"

_'Thought'_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... Although, I just wish I did.

**Surprise in the Hot Spring**

It was a fine day in Konohagakure. Sun is shining, the birds are chirping, the people are walking, the perverts are peeping (For the last time, though). Everything is well in the village.

Everything except one hyperactive blond boy. Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto was having a hard time in some missions he made. He was too tired up from those. He just want to relax insome place so he can ease up from the last mission he made. Genins like him are also very tired up from mission like his, you know.

"Ah... That was a pain in the ass." said Naruto. "Those missions are killer to me. I hardly even stand on my feet. I just wish there's some place that I can relax, so I can forget about that and ease up." The blond boy was getting tired on doing the same missions all over again. He need some place to relax a little.

Then, he was just passing by two women who got their relaxed expression on. "Wow, that was great! The hot spring feels so much better, these days!" said one of them.

"I know. Konoha's hot spring were always the best around the lands. Hope we can stop by here more often." said another one.

"Me too."

Just as he heared that, Naruto was getting pretty curious about that. It's been a while since he never took the hot spring before. So, it looks like it's the time to go to the hot spring to relax. "Maybe going to the hot spring is a good idea." Naruto ran to the Konoha hot spring so he can relax himself.

A while later, Naruto was at the hot spring finally. As he layed down his naked body down the hot water, he can feel himself relaxed. "Ahh... Finally! That feels so much better now... It's been a while since I took the hotspring, with Ero-sennin and all. But I don't know if it's really comfortable, with Ero-sennin. Ahh..." As he relaxed in this warm water, he began thinking about something. "Hm... I wonder if I became stronger just now... Have I became stronger while I was searching for Granny Tsunade? Hm..." As he thought about, he grinned. "He he... If I am stronger, then I must be stronger than Sasuke. After that bath, I'll go see Sasuke and challenge him in a battle!"

He continues to grin, thinking about how he would defeat Sasuke in an epic battle. But just as he continues to thought about, he suddenly hear someone. "Ah... The hot spring, finally!" That sounds like a girl's voice.

"Yeah! Now I can relax from that hard work I had with my team! The last one who gets in the water is a rotten egg!" that sounds like another girl's voice.

As he heared that, he froze from his place. _'No way... That sounds like... Sakura and Ino?!'_ Yep. That's right. Sakura and Ino just came in the hot spring, so they can ease up from their hard work. Naruto realized something. _'Gah! I must be in the women's spot! I'm in the wrong spot! How can I be in the women's spot without knowing it?!'_ He then hears some footsteps. _'Oh no! If Sakura and Ino find me here, I'm dead! I better hide!'_ He then goes under the water, so he can hide himself from the kunoichis.

The two kunoichis had reached the water and layed their naked bodies in it. "Ahh... This is the life..." said Sakura as she felt the relaxing feeling flowing in her body.

"Yeah... It's like we're in heaven..." said Ino.

"Yeah..."

As the girls talked, Naruto was holding his breath under the water. He's trying to get as much air as possible so he could stay under until the girls leave. But unfortunately for him, he didn't quite got enough air. _'Dammit! This doesn't look good! I'm losing air here!'_ Poor Naruto, who is in need of air.

Back to the kunoichis, they soon talked about how are their teams. "So Ino, how are your team going? Are they improving?" asked Sakura to Ino.

"Well, they're still the same old team I had the first time we're a team. Shikamaru is still lazy, Chouji is still eating garbage and Asuma-sensei is still smoking. I don't think they could ever change.

Sakura laughed a little. "Yep. I doubt that they'll ever change."

Back to Naruto, he's starting to lose air. He's in need for air. But with the two kunoichis in the bath, he can't go out of the water. He doesn't want to make Sakura think that he's still an idiot. But he needs air to breath. _'Dammit... I... need air...'_

"What about you, Sakura? Are your team improving?" asked Ino.

"Well... Kinda, yeah." answered Sakura.

_'Come on, you two! Get out of the water so I can breath!' _thought the poor, poor Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun is still amazing in the missions we had. It's like he was always in my aide whenever I was in danger." Sakura said as she sighed.

"... Get to the point, forehead." said Ino, getting annoyed of what Sakura said.

"Right... Anyway, Sasuke-kun is still better and Kakashi-sensei is... well, I'm not sure if he helped or not... But I'm quite sure he didn't do anything at all. But he's still looking great."

_'Gah... I need... air... But I can't go out... I need to keep going...' _Poor, poor, poor Naruto. If he had known that it was the women's spot early, he wouldn't be in this mess. Too bad he's a dumbass. _'Dammit... Why didn't that bastard fox tell me that it was the women's spot? Why didn't he tell me?... Oh yeah, 'cause he hates me.' _Again, poor, poor, poor, poor Naruto, realizing that Kyuubi hates him and did not bother telling him that.

"Aw... Your team are really improving. I just which I had a team like that..." sighed Ino. "So what about Naruto? Is he improving?"

"Naruto? Well... I guess..."

_'Aw man! Hurry up and get out of the water! I'm freakin' dying down there!'_ Poor, poor... Do I need to say more? Naruto has almost no air left. He's in need of getting out of the surface and breathe heavily. That dumbass...

"He's kinda improving." continued Sakura. "I mean, it's been a long time since he hasn't done anything stupid. I think he really matures, almost like Sasuke-kun. And you know, I think that I'll tell him that he's done a great job on our missions."

_'Crap... Air... Need air... But I... can't!'_ Almost there...

"It's not like he's almost as good as Sasuke-kun, but he's still good at everything. It's a good thing that he hasn't done anything that made me so angry."

_'GAAH! I can't take it anymore!' _He's dead. Not been able to resist the need of air, he pulled out of the surface and breathes deeply. That caused the kunoichis to... Well...

"EEEEEEEEKKK!!" screamed the two kunoichis.

"Ah! This isn't good!" said Naruto.

"Naruto! What the hell are you doing here?!" yelled Ino, who is furious. Not a good idea to pull out of the water.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know that it was the women's spot!" Naruto tried to apologized to the kunoichis.

But unfortunately for him, Ino did not forgive him, since she hates him so much. "You pervert! You really aren't improving at all, are you! You're just as dumb as a cow!"

"I'm sorry, already! I already told you that I didn't know!"

"Yeah right! Save your excuses for later, after I beat you up!"

The two blonds didn't noticed that Sakura has nothing but a blank look on her face. It doesn't seemed that she's angry. It doesn't seemed that she's furious. It's just... nothing at all. Not sure why she doesn't have the angry look like Ino has towards Naruto.

"Listen to me! I was just having a bath in here and I didn't know that it was the women's spot! I was too tired to know that! Just please, forgive me for doing that dumb thing!" pleaded Naruto.

Ino wasn't a kind of a girl to forgive a guy like Naruto... Or a pervert like Jiraiya... or Kakashi... or someone else. "Do you think I'll forgive you for what you did?! You're a dumbass! And what Sakura told me that you were matured wasn't true! You're nothing but an idiotic guy!"

"Ok, ok! I'll just leave the women's spot, if you want! Then everything will be back in order! So I'll just leave now!" Naruto got up from the water, grabbed his towel and placed it around his waist. "I'm going right now!" He was about to leave the women's spot, until someone grabbed his foot. "Didn't you hear me? I said I'm leaving the spot so everything will be ok!" He turned so he could asked Ino to let him go, but the person who got a hold on Naruto's foot wasn't Ino, but Sakura. "S... Sakura-chan?"

Ino smirked. "That's right, Sakura. Beat the crap out of him so he couldn't move in this spot for a long time." But... It wasn't what she was expecting.

Instead of beating the crap out of Naruto, Sakura surprisingly said to him, "Please... Just stay here."

"EH?!" said both Naruto and Ino at the same time.

"What the? Sakura-chan, what are you talking about? This is the women's spot. Men aren't allowed to go in here. I have to go!"

"Naruto, just please. Stay here with us. I want to give you something."

"Sakura-chan, can it wait until we're done bathing? I mean, if anyone finds me here, I'm gonna get punish for this. And..." Naruto didn't finish his sentence, when he saw Sakura stood up from the water, revealing her fully nude body. "S... Sakura-chan?" He was in shock.

Ino was also in shock. Did she saw Sakura revealing her body to Naruto? "Sakura, what the hell are you doing?!"

"Naruto... This is the kind of thing that I want to give you..." Sakura said.

Naruto stared at Sakura's nude body. He can see her breasts. They're not so small... Nor are they so big. They're perfect. Perfect shape breasts. _'What the...? How can Sakura-chan has... that kind of shape breasts? I thought they were smaller...'_

"Naruto... I want you to stay here... So I can give you... that kind of thing..." She got closer to Naruto. So close that their face are even closer than before.

"S... Sakura-chan? I... I don't think we should do that... We're... We're too underage to do it..." he studdered. He felt Sakura's hand touching his face.

"Naruto... I... I haven't told you this for a long time... But... I love you..."

"W... what?" Naruto was once again in shock.

Ino was also once again in shock. Did she just heared right? Did Sakura actually said that she loves Naruto? "But Sakura, I thought you like Sasuke-kun."

Sakura turned her head to Ino. "It was just a crush... Sasuke-ku... Sasuke didn't really love me. It was just my silly, little crush who made me believe that... The one who really loves me the most... the one who's always there for me... was in front of me all along." She turned back to Naruto. "It was you, Naruto... The one who I really love... It's not a silly crush, but true love..."

"S... Sakura-chan... I..." He didn't finish it, because Sakura placed her lips on his, making a kiss. It really shocked Naruto so much. He thought that it was a genjutsu, a trick to get Sasuke jealous or a trick to beat him up. But none of it were true. It really was a kiss. Naruto then felt Sakura's tongue licking his lower lip. Feeling the tingle runs in his body, he was forced to open his mouth, letting her tongue inside of his mouth and touch his own tongue. That makes a french kiss, if you ask me. He can feel her tongue swirling around his. He moaned a little as the touch began to satisfy him. A few seconds little, she pulled back from Naruto, looking to his eyes. "Sakura-chan..." He was still shock.

"How does that feel?" she said while she smiled.

"Uh... I... um..." He can't find the words to answer that question.

Sakura laughed at Naruto's confusion. "If you don't find the answer..." She then grabbed his towel. "... Then maybe I can explore a little more." She pulled it off of him, revealing him completely naked. She glanced down on his crotch and see something that made her gasped.

The member of Naruto has gotten hard. And it's big. About 5-6 inches. Don't know how long, but it's big. "S... sorry. I... I didn't mean to..." Naruto apologized kinda.

Sakura again laughed at Naruto's confusion. "You don't have to apologize. I think it's pretty cute, having a member this long."

"But... It's too big. It's like a big stick ready to make everyone afraid."

"But Naruto, I think your rod is special. It's nothing like I ever seen before... Maybe..." She winked at him. "Maybe... I can give it a good massage?"

Ino, knowing what Sakura meant by that, protested. "What?! You can't do that! You're too young! Naruto is also too young! You two can't have sex so young! You'll only get hurt!"

Sakura turned back to Ino. "But what about you, Ino? Don't you like it? Naruto seems to be a kind of guy who could make you feel better."

Hearing this, Ino blushed. "N... no! It's too disgusting! I don't like it at all!" She, however, lied. She does want to lick his hard member. But they're too young and it's pretty wrong for preteens like them to do it.

Sakura smiled. "Ok. If you say so." She turned back once again to Naruto. "Are you ready for this?"

"Uh... I'm... not sure about this..." Naruto was still unsure if it's alright.

"Don't worry... I can make everything better... If you just let me do it..." Sakura licked the head of his member. That caused him to shiver at the feeling she gave him. It also made his member twitch. Sakura giggled at that kind of affect. She began licking the head continuously.

Naruto moaned a little. She was giving him some good pleasure. "Mm... Sakura-chan... Wait... We can't do this..." He was still unsure if it's alright for them to do this. It's so wrong... But yet to him, it feels right.

Seeing that he's still not sure about this, she decided to lick the side of his shaft. She continued licking the side until it's wet. She then proceeded with the other side. "Well, Naruto? How does that feels?"

"Ngh... Sakura-chan, we can't do this. It's too wrong... But for some reason, it feels just about right... Why?"

Sakura giggled. "Don't you see? You like it, Naruto. You don't want to get out of here feeling unsatisfy, do you?" She proceeded with the licking.

"Ah... Sakura-chan, we're too young to do this... Just please... stop..."

"Still feeling unsatisfyed? Then what about this?" She then took his entire member in her mouth.

Naruto moaned of pleasure. Looks like he's satisfyed. "Ah... Sakura-chan...!"

Seeing that it feels good to him, she pulled her mouth off of his member, making a pop sound. "So... Does it feel good?"

"Mm... Yeah... I guess..."

"Do you want me to continue?"

Naruto didn't say anything. Instead, he nodded. Sakura smiled. She then took his member again. "Mm... Sakura-chan..." She began bobbing her head back and forth, making intense pleasure to him. She continued to do this until Naruto released. "Sakura-chan... Sakura-chan... It feels so good..." Naruto placed his hand on her head.

Ino was just... in shock. Did she really saw what she think she saw? Sakura giving Naruto heads? Watching this, she can feel herself getting turn on to this. _'Ngh... No way... I can't do this. I don't want to do this... Do I?'_

Back in the intercourse, Sakura was still bobbing her head on his shaft. Just then, he felt a wave of pleasure coming down on his crotch. "Ngh... Sakura-chan, I felt something... Coming in here... Please, pull out..." Sakura, however, didn't stop. Instead, she rappidly bobbing it until it hits the spot. Feeling the wave coming closer and closer, Naruto screamed at Sakura's name, before shooting his load in her mouth. She took every single drop of his load. She pulled back and swallowed it all.

"Mm... It tasted good, Naruto... How do you like it?"

Naruto breathes heavily after that orgasm he had. "Hah... I... I like it... Sakura-chan, you were amazing at this..."

Sakura smiled. "Well, I'm glad to hear that... But what do you say..." She grabbed her breasts and squeeze it gently. "... about touching my body?"

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto stared at Sakura's beautiful body. Could he be able to do that? But staring at her body made him feel excited. So he throw himself to Sakura. "Oh Sakura-chan!" But his throw was too rough, that it made both him and Sakura fall on the ground.

"Ow! Hey! That hurts, Naruto!" Sakura giggled.

"Heh heh! Sorry, Sakura-chan!" he laughed.

As soon as they stop laughing, Naruto began kissing Sakura's lips. She replied by kissing him back. He then licked on her lower lip, causing her to open her mouth for some entrance. He happily entered her mouth and took a swirl on her tongue. Sakura moaned at the pleasure Naruto gave to her. _'Mm... Naruto is getting pretty good at this... Is it really got him turn on?'_ she thought. She gasped when she felt Naruto's fingers pinching her left nipple. She moaned so much at this pleasure. Naruto then fondled her left breast. "Mm... Naruto..." she moaned in his mouth. He pulled back from the kiss and began licking Sakura's right nipple, while continuing fondled her left breast. She moaned so much at this. "Naruto... It feels so... Mm...!" Naruto then took her nipple in his mouth, so he can pleasure Sakura some more. "Ahh...! Naruto...!" When she felt that, it's like she's in heaven.

Naruto pulled back from her nipple and looked at her deep in the eyes. "So Sakura-chan, do you like it?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course I like it."

He grinned. "Well, this is my first time. So I don't know anything about that kind of thing, actually."

"Well, you sure know what you're doing, Naruto. It feels great." Sakura then turned her eyes on Ino, who looks like she's turn on to this. "Naruto, could you wait for a while? I want to show Ino what it feels like to be feeling good."

"Huh? But Sakura-chan, Ino doesn't want to do it. She said it's too disgusting."

"Oh she said that alright... But she's not telling the truth." She stood up on the ground and walked back in the water.

Ino doesn't know why she did that, until she saw her walking straight for her. "S... Sakura? What are you think you're doing?" she said.

"Ino, I know you want it. So don't lie to me like that and let me help you with it..." She came so close to Ino, that both of their bodies are touching each other. Sakura can feel Ino's nipples, which are hard already. Sakura giggled. "You're really turn on to this, huh Ino?"

"N... no!" Ino lied.

"Really? Well then... Let's see if you're telling the truth, Ino..." Sakura started to get her face closer to Ino's. As their face had almost no space, she kissed her on the lips. Ino was very shocked at that. She felt that Sakura's tongue licking the bottom of her lips. She tried to resist the tingle, but it was too much. She opened her mouth, letting Sakura's tongue slided in it, touching Ino's tongue. Ino moaned when she felt Sakura's tongue swirling around hers. She gasped when Sakura's fingers pinched Ino's right nipple. Sakura continues to pinch it, twisting it and turn it around. Sakura pulled from the kiss and began licking Ino's nipple. "Mm... Sakura... Stop..." Sakura continues to lick it. Then, she gently bite her nipple, causing Ino to shouted out of pleasure. "Ah! Sakura! Stop it, please!"

Sakura pulled off of her nipple. "You see, Ino? You like it. You really like it. Don't you see?"

Ino, feeling this intense pleasure in her body, nodded. "Mm... Sakura... I want more..."

Sakura smiled. "Alright then. Just go out of the water and sit on the edge. Then spread your legs so I can see your pussy."

Ino does what she said. She got out of the water and sat on the edge, with her legs wide open, revealing her wet lips. "Mm... Sakura... Hurry up... I'm getting impatient..."

Sakura got in front of Ino's sweet, wet lips. "Ino... You'll like what I'm gonna do with it." She took a lick on Ino's wet lips.

"Mm... Sakura..."

"Mm... It tasted good. Now, let's see if I can lick it continuously." She put her tongue on Ino's pussy, giving it multiple of licks.

"Ahh...! Sakura...!" Ino grabbed Sakura's head and shoved it on her pussy, so that Sakura can continue licking it. "Yes... That's it... There... Right there... Ahh!"

Seeing that she's pleasurable enough, Sakura then inserted her index finger in Ino's pussy. "How about this, Ino?"

"Ahh...! Yes! So good...! Your finger is inside of me...! Yes...!" Ino moaned.

As the two kunoichis played with each other, Naruto was feeling very intertained. His member was already hard, when he saw that. "Wow... This looks so... hot..." he said.

Sakura continued to lick and finger Ino's pussy. "Mm... Ino, does it feel good?"

"Ah...! Yes...! Sakura, please give me more!" pleaded Ino. Sakura then inserted her middle finger in Ino. Ino yelled out of pleasure. With this pleasure so intense, she's gonna blow in a few seconds. Then, she felt a wave of pleasure coming in her. "Ahh...! Sakura...! I'm... I'm cumming! I'm gonna cum!" With one finally lick and thrust, Ino burst out of pleasure, as her love juice flows in Sakura's mouth. Sakura drinks it all without a single bitterness came in her mouth. "Hah... Hah... Sakura..."

She looked at Ino with a smile on her face. "Well, Ino? Do you like it?"

"Yeah... Thank you... Sakura-chan..."

"Well, you better stay here, Ino. I better go back to Naruto to do some other things." She stood up from the water and walked back towards Naruto. "Sorry, Naruto-kun. Did I made you wait for too long?"

Naruto grinned. "Well, not exactly too long. But I'm getting ready for the next thing. What's next, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura smiled. "I want you... Inside of me."

Although, Naruto doesn't understand what Sakura means about that. "Uh... What?"

Sakura giggled. "Silly Naruto-kun. Let me show it to you." She spreaded her legs wide enough for Naruto to see her wet lips. She stretch it wide enough for Naruto to see the inside of it. "I want your dick inside of my pussy. I want you to show me how much you love me."

"Sakura-chan..."

Sakura kneed down on Naruto, so that his member touch her pussy. "Naruto-kun... I should tell you... When doing it for the first time, it hurts. So much."

"What? So... You and I will get hurt like that?"

"No... I mean me. Only me. I'm the only one who gets hurt. So... let's be gentle, Naruto..."

"Ok... Here it goes."

"Ok..." Sakura slowly goes down on Naruto's shaft, as the head goes inside of her pussy. She felt a slight pain while doing it. She was about to let his shaft slid down in her, when she felt it touching her barrier. _'Ok... It's now or never...'_ With determination, she forcely goes down, letting his shaft break through her barrier. She then felt the intense pain and pleasure inside of her. "AAAAHH!! It hurts!!" she yelled out.

"S... Sakura-chan! Are you ok?! Sh... should I pull it out?" asked Naruto, worried about Sakura.

"N... no! No... It's alright... I can take it... Please... Just... do it..."

"Ngh... Alright..." At first, Naruto hesitate for a few seconds. Then, he began pulling his member out just about the end of the head. He gently pushed it back in. Sakura moaned of pain and pleasure. Naruto repeated the smae thing until Sakura tells him to go faster.

With each and every thrust he made, Sakura felt that her pain goes away a little. When the entire pain in her body goes away, she felt nothing but pleasure in her. "Mm... Naruto-kun, go faster..." Naruto replied by thrusting Sakura faster. She moaned at each thrust he made. "Mm... Ah... So good... Naruto-kun..."

"Mm... Sakura-chan... It's so tight..." Naruto moaned also.

"Ah... Naruto-kun..." She kissed Naruto on the lips, so she can moaned in his mouth.

The thrusts became a little rough. Naruto had fastened his thrusts on each of them. She deeply moaned of pleasure. Naruto also feels good by doing this. "Ah... Sakura... Sakura-chan... I don't think I could continue to fuck you like this."

"Ah... Lay down, Naruto-kun... I'll take care of this..." Naruto does what she said. He layed his body down the ground. "Mm... Now it's my turn... to make you feel good..." She began riding on Naruto's shaft. Both Naruto and Sakura moaned while they did that. "Ah... Mm... Naruto-kun... It's so good..."

"Sakura-chan..."

Watching this intercourse, Ino felt herself getting turn on once again. She can't wait for it for long. She crawled towards the couple and grabbed Sakura's breasts. "Sakura-chan..."

Sakura turned to see Ino. "Ino..."

"Sakura-chan... I can't take this anymore... Please let me pleasure you..." Ino kissed Sakura on the lips. Sakura continued to moan in Ino's mouth.

Naruto then sat up and took Sakura's nipple in his mouth. Sakura moaned in intense pleasure. She never felt like that before. "Sakura-chan..." moaned Naruto.

"Mm...! Naruto-kun, wait! Stop!" The thrusting stopped. "Let's try another position." She stood up and she then got down on all four. "Fuck me doggy-style, Naruto-kun."

"Sakura-chan..." This position made him turn on to this. But he then realized something. He looked at Ino. "Hey, Ino? Don't you want to lick Sakura's pussy as a payback?"

Ino shook her head. "No. I think Sakura deserved getting fuck by the one she loves. So you better fuck her good."

Naruto grinned. "Alright. Here I come." Then, Naruto hold on Sakura's hips and let his member slide back in her wet lips.

"Ahh...! Naruto-kun...!" Sakura moaned. Naruto began thrusting back and forth. He increased the tempo with each and every thrust. "Naruto-kun...! It's so good!"

"Sakura-chan...!" moaned Naruto.

As the couple continued pleasuring themselves, Ino took Sakura's head and shoved it in her pussy. "Sakura-chan, lick my pussy. I can't wait for it for much longer." Sakura does what she said, by licking her pussy. With this intense pleasure, she licked it faster. "Ahh...! Sakura-chan...! You're gonna make me cum again...! Ahh...!"

"Mm...! Naruto-kun...! Ino-chan...!" Sakura moaned in Ino's pussy.

After so many thrusts, Naruto felt the wave of pleasure once again. "Sakura-chan... I'm gonna cum...!"

Hearing this, Sakura turned on her back, as Naruto continues to thrusts in her. "Ahh...! Ahh...! Naruto-kun...! Naruto-kun!"

"Sakura-chan!" With a final thrust, he shoot out his load inside of Sakura, mixing her love juice. They both breathe heavily after that orgasm they had. "Hah... Sakura-chan... That feels so..." Naruto realized what he just did now. "Ah! Sakura-chan!" He quickly pulled himself out of her.

The two kunoichis are confused about what Naruto just reacted. "What is it, Naruto-kun?" asked Sakura.

"I... I just came inside of you! Dammit! I fell in pleasure for too long that I just came inside of you! I'm so sorry, Sakura-chan!"

Hearing this, Sakura and Ino giggled. "Silly Naruto-kun."

"Huh? What...?" Naruto was confused about that.

"You didn't know, Naruto-kun? It's alright for you to come inside of me."

"W... what are you talking about? You'll get pregnant so soon! And you're so young! You could die of child birth!"

"That's not what Sakura-chan meant, Naruto." said Ino. "You forgot that kunoichis can use birth control."

"Huh? Birth control?"

"Yeah. It's a special jutsu that only kunoichis have when they got cums inside of them. If a kunoichi happens to be pregnant, she can decided where they will have a child. It could be a few days, months or years. Why do you think kunoichis didn't got pregnant after a rape attempt by other guys in another village?"

"Huh?" Naruto still doesn't understand a thing. Until a few moments later, he finally understands. "Oh! I get it! So that's why no one got pregnant after getting rape by someone, so they can decided when will they have a baby! I understand now!"

Sakura smiled. "Yep. But for now, let's see if you have some fun with Ino-chan."

Hearing this, Ino looked at Sakura with a shocking excitement. "Wait... Do you mean...?"

"Yep. That's right." Sakura looked back at Naruto. "Naruto, you will fuck Ino so she can feel good, ok?"

"Mm... I don't know... I don't think my dick is hard yet." Naruto looked down on his member, which is all limb. "And it will take too long for it to harden again."

Sakura then thinks of something that will make Naruto's member to grow harder again. She found it. "Ok then... How about... Ino will take care of your dick."

Ino quickly looked at Sakura with shock. "W... what?! You want me to...?"

Sakura smiled. "Yep. I'm too tired up from this. I want you to have some fun with Naruto, ok?"

Ino quickly nodded. "Ok!" She then looked at Naruto. "So... Naruto... Are you ready?" As she said that, she noticed something. She looked down on Naruto's crotch and see that it's hard again. She gasped. "Naruto-kun! You're hard again!"

Naruto grinned. "Heh heh... I've been waiting for a long time for this, Ino-chan! So let's do it!"

Ino quickly recovered from the shock and got in her excited expression. "Alright!" She threw herself on Naruto and kissed him on the lips. She then goes down on his member. She massaged it with her hand, then she thrust it back and forth.

"Mm... Ino-chan... That feels good." Seeing that he's satisfyed, Ino took the whole member in her mouth. She bobbed it back and forth. "Ah...! Ino-chan...! Don't stop...!" She fasten the tempo so that he gets more pleasure. Naruto grabbed her heand and shoved it deep down his shaft.

Ino felt that the head touched her throat. She coughed up some saliva on his shaft. Naruto let go of her head and she pulled from his shaft. "Gah...! Naruto-kun! Why did you do that?!"

Naruto scratched his head nervously. "Sorry about that, Ino-chan. But I just want to see if it feels good."

"Well, thanks to you, I almost puke on your dick. You should have asked before doing it so." Ino wiped the remained saliva off of her lips.

"Yeah, well... How about I fuck you?"

Ino's face changed from a pissed look to an exciting look. "Ok!" She spread her legs wide open and stretch her pussy wide enough for his member to go through. "Go on, Naruto-kun. Fuck me hard."

Without hesitation, he slowly inserts his shaft inside of her wet lips. "Here I come, Ino-chan."

Feeling the pain that goes in her body, Ino tries to resist the pain by biting her lower lip hard. Naruto's member got through the barrier, making Ino screamed of pain. "AAAAHHH! Naruto-kun, it hurts! Pull it out!" Instead of pull his rod out, Naruto kissed Ino right on the lips. He slowly thrust back and forth, so he can't hurt Ino so much. Ino moaned of pain and pleasure in his mouth. After a while, Naruto increased the tempo and is now thrusting rappidly. Ino felt that the pain goes away and felt only pleasure. "Mm... Naruto-kun..." she moaned in his mouth. Naruto pulled from the kiss and sucked her nipple, while fucking her. "Ahh...! Naruto-kun...! Don't stop...!"

"Ino-chan... You're so tight, Ino-chan..." With each and every thrust, it's like heaven for the two blonds. After so many thrusts, Naruto can feel himself coming again. "Ino-chan, I'm gonna cum...!"

"Ahh...! Pull it out and cum on my tits, Naruto-kun!" He does what she said and pull out from her pussy.

Naruto then thrusted his member with his hand. "Ahh...! Ino-chan, here it is! Here I cum!" He shoot out his load on Ino's breasts. "Ahh...! Ino-chan...!" he moaned while he ejaculates.

"Mm... Naruto-kun, your warm juices are all over my tits..." Ino said as she rubbed his load on her breasts. "And it feels good too..." She stood up and look at Naruto in the eyes. "I love you... Naruto-kun..."

"Ino-chan..." Naruto kissed Ino deeply. Soon, he felt someone's arms wrapped around his gut. He turned his eyes and see Sakura carressing his back with her breasts. "Sakura-chan..."

"Naruto-kun... Let's stay like this... Until it's over..." Sakura kissed Naruto on the lips, as Ino gave him light kisses on his neck.

The intercourse is over... Finally...

An hour later, the fully dressed genins had finally got out of the hot spring.

"Man! That was great!" said Naruto as he stretches his arms.

"I know! I never had this much relaxed before! We could take a bath in here more often." said Sakura.

"Yeah! It feels like heaven! And I'm glad that you're here, Naruto-kun!" said Ino.

"Well, bye, Naruto-kun! I'll see you later!" said Sakura as she walks off the hot spring.

"Yeah! See ya, Naruto-kun!" said Ino as she also walks off the hot spring.

"Bye, Sakura-chan! Bye, Ino-chan!" said Naruto as he waved goodbye at the two kunoichis. As they left, Naruto soon left the hot spring with a great impression. It's true what they say. Hot spring really does make you feel relaxed. Especially in some special conditions.

Meanwhile, on top of some buildings, we see the perverted sannin writing something in his book. He had a perverted face on him. "Heh heh heh... The kid matures now! He's finally becoming a man... Well, for a twelve year old kid. I sure hope I get to see the same action somedays!" Jiraiya laughed pervertedly.

Looks like our three genins were been watched by the perverted sannin. What a pervert.

**End**

Phew! That was long. I never knew writing a lemon will be this long. Well, anyway, do you guys like it? It's also my first time doing this. So... I'll just have only one lemon fic for now on. Because if I write more, something bad will happen to me.

Oh. And one more thing, if you guys think that this fics is too erotic, then I'll remove it from the site. Until then, I'll just put it in the Adultfanfiction site... No. I'm way to young to do this. This site is just for adults. And I'm a kid who likes lemons.

Well, Ja ne! And review Kudasai! And don't forget to tell me if it's too much!


	2. Note

Thanks for the reviews, guys! Now that you're all satisfyed by it, I decided to make the sequel of it. And this time, this will take place in the timeskip. You guys want to know what is it like? Well, I'll tell you guys the summary of it.

It's been three years since the hot spring incident, and the three ninjas can't stop thinking about what happened in there. They were in need of doing it again. What will happen if they all meet up with each other back at the hot spring? Will there be another unexpected surprise?

There you have it. I will get this done sometime this week. Be patient, my lemon-hungry friends.

See ya in my latest story!


End file.
